One Shots: Yesterday's New Dawn
Premise A homage to old time scifi. Characters * Captain Cave Johnson: The leader of the away team to the unknown rogue planet. Brash, and nationalistic, he sees the rogue planet as an opportunity for mankind. * D3-XN: A synthetic, a robot made to look like a human, serving as a science officer assistant. * Professor Catherine Tates: The chief science officer and medic. * Several soldiers. * Sol: The self proclaimed 'tech collector' is the seemingly only sentient resident on the rogue planet. He does not seem to much care for the presence of the explorers on his planet. * Arachnatrons: The spider like mechanical animals that populate the rogue planet. Seemingly harmless when left alone, rather dangerous when troubled. They seem to obey Sol's command without question. There appears to be more to them than meets the eye. ** Arachnamon:Pending * The Techno Titan: Referred to as such by the humans, it is the 'guardian' of Sol. * Pending Vehicle and Machines * The Excelsior: The 'exploration' sent to investigate the rogue planet. * Pelican Class Shuttle: The troop transport the away team used to get down to the planet. * Mechs: Large humanoid vehicles, these giants are armed with large particle lance rifles, and a can crush enemies underfoot. * Particle Lance: The human variety beam weapon, fires beams of excited particles, effectively plasma bolts, at enemies. * Power Armor: The human soldiers wear space suits that double as power armor, granting protection, and increased physical ability. Part 1 "A robot...?" said the captain. He was in a large bulky armored space suit, power armor. He was one of several standing upon the red soil in the same sort of suit, with a green army camouflage pattern, and the blue and white of Earth's defense force stamped on his shoulder. The group were upon a red planet, its soil, its boulders, and mountains all a reddish hue. The sky was pink, the forests were pink/purple crystals on black bark, and the 'oceans', rivers and lakes were glowing a bright blue. Before them was a robot, humanoid, with a face of chrome, yet eerily similar to a human's, it sported cylinder shaped components for limbs, and a barrel shaped jest with spheres for joints and kibble, excess junk that seemed to serve no purpose and in fact belonged to another type of vehicle altogether. "Mechanoid is the proper term..." said the robotic being. They were tall, even in power armor, the humans came up to his hips. His armor was primarily red and sported blue edges and markings. His helmet had a rectangular crest running up his crown and to the top of his neck, while his optics had a bright blue glow to them. "Yeah I don't really care..." said the captain, holding a rifle, a fact the 'machine' didn't register or care for. "Perhaps not..." he said, with his hands on his hip "But perhaps you should care to know that the new world you 'discovered' is already inhabited." "What..?" said one of the group. The captain silenced him by raising his fist. He then pulled out his energy rifle and approached. "This planet has been claimed by the faithful forces of the United Human Systems' Space Marines, and is hence force a part of its holdings." "Claim what you will, soon enough this planet will move again, and be far out of your reach..." "And if we say that it stays..." he said raising his rifle. "Well, you would have to convince our leader to not move it..." "Leader...?" said another "As...there are more of you...?!" "Yes..." said the mechanoid "That is what 'our leader' implies, doesn't it?" "A planet of machines...?" said the general. The older man wore a dark green suit as he talked over the video phone. The captain, now in his bright orange and grey jumpsuit replied via a slender microphone in his hand. "That's what it implied. Though honestly, I'm not sure if I believed it." "Did you at least retrieve it...?" "No, it simply left, the damn thing...transformed and just took off. Regardless it has been made clear that its leader demands to meet us." "Ah, a chance to cut the beast's head off..." "Maybe, but these beings claim to have been the ones who 'moved' this world here. While that does explain how it suddenly popped up, if that is true..." "We are dealing with a serious threat to Earth." "If we cannot take these things out, we can at least get some technology."Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots